World 3
World 3-1: モーレイ海 The Moray Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 310 | code = モーレイ海哨戒 (Moray Sea Patrol) | text = 北方海域に艦隊を進出させ、モーレイ海を哨戒せよ！ Advance into Northern waters and patrol the Moray Sea! }} Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-2: キス島沖 The Kis Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 320 | code = キス島撤退作戦 (Kis Island Withdrawal Tactics) | text = 軽巡を旗艦とした水雷戦隊、または駆逐艦のみの艦隊で、敵包囲下の北方海域キス島に突入！ 島の守備隊を無事収容せよ！ }} Stage Guide *In order to get to Boss Node H, you will need to use a fleet of destroyers helmed by a light cruiser (i.e., CL + 5 DDs) or a full destroyer fleet. Using any other types of ship will direct you to Node A. **Even with an all-destroyer fleet, Node A is still slightly possible. ** Other than at the start, branching is random **All destroyers should be remodeled, equipped with double attack setup (cut-in for ships with high luck) and have maxed their stats (with the exception of AA). **Equip「Emergency Repair」(応急修理要員) if you don't feel confident. **Use Line ahead in boss node. **As of 17 July 2015, Light Cruisers are allowed as flagship for map completion. Previously, only destroyers could be used. **Generally speaking, remodeling your first ship and maxing modernizations in the armor stat, firepower stat, and torpedo stat should already be enough to get pass this map but it requires multiple attempts to succeed. By leveling your ship further, you can reduce the number of failed runs. Some may even opt to get their fleet to second remodel (kai ni) first before attempting this map to further save their sanity since there isn't an urgent need to clear the map. Abukuma Kai Ni is also a nice helper here but it takes some time, effort and a blueprint to acquire. *'Levelling in this map' *3-2-A is a great place to level up using the following fleet composition: **'Flagship:' whatever ship you want to level up. **'If you have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) SSx1」. Enemies will prioritize attacking your submarine since all of them can attack submarines. You will therefore incur minimum cost to resources, time (Submarines are cheap and quick to repair) and risk while gaining 576 EXP per battle for flagship, 768 EXP for MVP, or 1152 EXP for flagship MVP. **'If you do not have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) BBx1」. CV will take out 4-5 ships while BB takes out the remaining ships. With this composition, you can level 2 DD at the same time. Although not as resource efficient as the first, it's more reasonable if you do not have a submarine that can evade well. **Having the CV/CVLx2 equipped with at least 1 fighter plane each and going to 3-2-C with double line formation can help rid of problems like having to change the ships out every few times because of low morale and can also lead to additional EXP per sortie. '''However, this is risky and may result in the loss of few buckets. '''Visit the Leveling Guide for more details on recommended formations to use. **You are encouraged to try various compositions depending on your situation, as long as you can destroy all enemy ships before the torpedo phase—an enemy ship that is not moderately damaged will fire onto your non-submarine ships. Adding a BB/BBV for the second shelling phase is also an option. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 The Alfonsinos | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 330 | code = アルフォンシーノ方面進出 (The Advance for Alfonsinos) | text = 空母2隻以上を擁する空母機動部隊を持って北方海域へ進出。 敵情の強行偵察を敢行せよ！ Form an Aviation fleet with at least two Carriers and search the Northern Sea for the enemy positions! }} Stage Guide * Fleet composition requires 2 or more CV/CVL to make it to the boss node. Other compositions will always take you to node B. * One of the best ways to farm furniture coins (node J gives medium box, node K gives large box) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-4: 北方海域全域 Throughout the Northern Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 350 | code = 北方海域艦隊決戦 (Northern Sea Fleet Decisive Battle) | text = 北方海域奥地に敵艦隊の大規模泊地を発見！我が艦隊の総力を 挙げてこれを撃滅せよ！ A major enemy anchorage has been discovered deep in the northern sea. Sail out in an all-out attack to destroy it! }} Stage Guide *There are no branching rules for this map. All paths are chosen randomly. *Bearing a 9 star difficulty compared to 4-4's 8 stars, it is one of the hardest maps to clear. Almost every node past the first nodes contain Flagship BBs and/or Elite BBs. The boss node, however, has a small chance of at a fleet without BBs at all. *Recommended compositions: **4BB 2CV **With the implementation of the Aircraft Proficiency system, a fleet consisting of 4~6 CV and 0~2 BB is also recommended. This fleet focuses on an extremely powerful opening strike and equally strong shelling phase critical hits from CVs, which most likely will deal over 200 damage. The detailed equipment setup follows: ***5~6 fighters to achieve AS+, one put in each CV's smallest slot. 5 Reppuu should be enough, but lower quality fighters may require more. Also, reward/stock equipment fighters which gave less but more and are also preferred. ***The rest of the slots are filled with torpedo bombers and dive bombers, with the best torpedo bomber on each CV be placed in her largest slot. Recommended planes are Ryuusei Kai and Suisei Model 12A, but planes acquired from quests and stock equipments of Unryuu-class CVs are also good -if not better- replacements. ***Saiun may be brought, depending on one's choice. ***It goes without saying that all these planes be at rank *Clearing this map with only submarines is possible but requires incredible luck as there are golden CLs equipped with both sonar and depth charges that will hit your subs hard even with turbines equipped. **Recommended to use remodelled SS. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-5 【Extra Operation】 北方AL海域 Aleutian Islands Campaign | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 400 | code = 北方海域戦闘哨戒 (Northern Water Combat Patrols) | text =北方海域に敵増援の動きがある。中規模の水上打撃部隊を派遣し、敵増援を捕捉、これを撃破せよ！ There is a movement of enemy reinforcements to the northern sea. Dispatch a medium size fleet, intercept the enemy reinforcements and destroy it! }} Stage Guide * To clear 3-5, you need to sink the boss 4 times. * LoS requirement from lv90 to 99 is 28 Effective LoS the 2-5 old formula, not the conventional one for G->K . There is a lower LoS requirement for lower HQ levels. * One of the more efficient ways in which you can level DDs in an Extra Operation, boasting 600 exp for the flagship position and 400 for the other ships with just a B rank. Take note that enemy patterns have a good chance to deal heavy damage to DDs in the closing torpedo phase even with maximum firepower and armor. * The central routes (A-E-F-K or B-E-F-K) are not recommended as there is an enemy submarine on E node which diverts attacks from DD & CL while stronger enemy ships will deal heavy damage. * Some recommended fleet compositions: North Route (A-C-F-K) *3 CV + 3 CLT/SS **Opening torpedo and air attack can clear out the enemy easily, but not effective against Hoppo. **Hoppo always attack submarine first and her ASW is weak, but other light ships such as CL in first node may taiha them. *3 CV + 3 CA **CA can bring Type 3 Shell to disable/destroy Hoppou. Hoppu may hit you hard but less RNG and reliable way to go through north route. South Route (B-G-K) *1 CL + 5 DD **Guaranteed to reach the boss via B-G-K if you can pass the LOS check. **Bring more surface RADAR if you cannot meet the LoS requirement with the CL seaplane only. **You should bring your best DD, player without enough good DD should consider north route. North-then-South route (A-D-B-G-K) *This route allows bringing more powerful ships than the regular south route composition, but have the chance to go B-G-K, node E after A-D-B or A-C. The possible formations are the following: **1 CAV + 1 CLT + 1 CL + 3 SS **1 CLT + 2 CL + 3 SS(V) **1 CLT + 2 CL + 3 DD **1 CLT + 2 CL + 1 CAV + 2 DD **Hayasui + 1 AV + 1 CA + 3 CL Nodes and Enemy Encounters - "F" means "Final". You will always encounter this pattern when the boss gauge is 1/4 or if you've already completed this map. - Although there is no visual difference, players at HQ 84 and below will face a weaker version of the Northern Princess at node F. Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List